The Table of Love
by Chiany
Summary: Short, one shot story about the table that is being bought in Episode 7x16. It contains no further spoilers of that episode.


**Short, completely over the top one shot story about the table that had been bought in episode 7x16.**

**It contains no other spoilers about that episode.**

* * *

"I still don't like it" Amy said, looking down on the table.

"Me neither, but sometimes you have to compromise" Sheldon replied, giving Amy a little wink.

"What are we going to use it for? The few times we as a group get together, we were all happy sitting on the couch. Only Koothrapally has to sit on the floor, but he's used to that by now" he continued on.

"Well, I have one idea what we could do with it" Amy said, sitting down on it, with her back towards the window, looking straight at Sheldon.

"What…what do you have in mind? Tables aren't meant to be sat on Amy" Sheldon responded, confused as to what Amy was referring to.

Before he had a chance to think about it though, she pulled him closer and down towards him, and started kissing him.

Startled by this chain of events, Sheldon tried to pull away, but this only increased Amy's grip on his shirt, pulling him even more closer to her.

Overcome with sensations he never felt before, Sheldon now started to respond in a way Amy had been hoping for.

He started kissing her back, and also she could feel his hands moving down her chest, unbuttoning the cardigan she had on.

Now she could also feel his tongue gently touching her lips, as if requesting access to a hidden, secluded area.

She quickly obliged, and met his tongue with her own, dancing around in her mouth.

As they continued performing this unusual act for them, Sheldon had also managed to undue her blouse, much to his own surprise.

"This is certain an interesting use of the table" Sheldon said, after pulling away to catch his breath again.

He noticed Amy to was having trouble regaining some control, even though she had initiated it.

"I'm not done yet, Sheldon. And neither are you" Amy said playfully, as she stood up from the table, quickly removing the rest of her cloths.

"Your turn" Amy said, as she returned to her spot on the table.

"Amy!" Sheldon shouted in a slightly higher pitched voice.

"You asked what we could use it for, and this one way we could use it, and enjoy it together" she said, signaling he better start to get undressed as well.

"But, the curtains are still open, people might see us" Sheldon said, trying to use logic.

Not only hoped he would convince Amy to let go of this plan, he also said it to convince himself, as his mind already decided he wanted to join Amy.

"You mean those people out there, who we do not know, and they don't know us?" Amy asked, smiling as she looked up towards her tall, lanky boyfriend.

"Fine, you win" Sheldon said, returning the smile as he got undressed as well in several, not so fluent motions, throwing his cloths all around the room.

As they now were as naked as the day they were born, Sheldon moved in closer once again, and immediately returned to where they had left of a few minutes ago.

This time however, since there were no more cloths to remove, Sheldon moved one of his hands over Amy's breast, gently touching them.

Amy responded to this by pulling him even closer towards her again, and she moved to the edge of the table, so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"I'm ready Sheldon, and I know you are too" Amy said after a few more minutes of touching each other.

"You obviously are right Amy" Sheldon admitted, as he stepped right up to the edge of the table to.

Sheldon was now extremely focused on the task at hand, and slowly guided himself inside of her.

Surprised by the comfort he felt, he kept his eyes lock on Amy, seeing if she enjoyed it too.

After seeing, and hearing her conformation on that fact, he slowly increased his rhythmic movements.

Amy was now shaking with pleasure, which at first confused him.

"Oh yes Sheldon, that's it. Don't you ever stop doing that" Amy shouted in ecstasy.

No longer able to control herself, Amy just let her fall back on the table, exposing herself to the whole world to see, and not giving one damn about it.

As Sheldon felt he was close to reaching his climax, he increased his rhythm even more, resulting in a loud crash.

Both he and Amy started to fall down to the ground, Sheldon immediately grabbing hold of her, throwing himself between Amy and the floor of his apartment.

As they rose together, holding hands, they looked at the result of their spontaneous actions.

The table was now lying broken on the floor, both of them realizing what they had done.

"It's a shame" Sheldon said.

"I was really starting to love that table."

Sheldon and Amy looked at each other, and started laughing out loud.


End file.
